


Bad scheduling

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut, bad sportmanship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "Louis is famous football player and his boyfriend Harry, is a popstar, he gets a ride to practice from him every morning. Harry never missed a practice before until he had to leave because touring and shit so lately Louis get bit down about this. One day he was playing the last match of the season and see a familiar face in the crowd and fluff sex happen."<br/>I hope that this turns out good and sorry for the long wait anon. I needed a small break and had many school related things and then I had problems, so I had to do the other prompts that came in first then I did the Halloween one that I wanted to do for Halloween, so I'm very sorry hope you liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad scheduling

Louis groaned, "Hey Liam, can you give me a ride to practice today?" Liam laughed, "What happened to lover boy?" Louis was putting on his cleats "He's touring, almost forgot that he wasn't here" Louis looked at Harry's side of the bed "Oh yea, which sucks unless you go with him. Well I'll be there in five" Louis got up from his bed "Ok, thanks" Louis smiled "No problem, mate" Louis got his bag from the floor and his house keys and waiting for Liam outside on his porch.  
"Tomlinson!" Coach yelled "Yea?" Louis yelled back then ran to his coach, when he motioned him to go. "What's the matter with you kid? You ain't looking so hot in the field right now and he have the final game tomorrow and so far he have been undefeatable" Louis sighed and decided not to tell his coach his problem "Yea, sorry coach. It was nothing I'll do better, I promise" Coach nodded and Louis ran back to field, going back to practice better.  
"Sorry I might not make it to the game, babe" Harry said kissing Louis on the forehead "It's ok, I understand. You can't disappoint your fans, just like I can't disappoint mine" Louis smiled softly, though Harry looked slightly mad "Although this is another one I might miss! Since we've been dating, I haven't been here to watch your important games of the season and you have been to my last show of the tour it’s so frustrating" Louis pulled him down into bed "Harry, it's ok. One day it will happen for now let's sleep" Louis kisses Harry "I love you" Harry smiled at him "I love you too"  
"Louis! Pass the ball here!" Stan yelled from the other side of the field. Louis kept running with the ball and as soon as he was going to pass it, the player from the other team, pushes him down onto the ground. Louis groaned in pain and got back up "Tomlinson? You alright?" Coach yelled from the bench, Louis nodded and raised his hand. "What’s wrong fatty? Your faggot of a pop star isn't here? Again?" The player from the other team said to Louis "Hey, leave him alone!" Niall overheard the other player bothering Louis "Why should I? And what are you fucking him, when his pop star isn't here? Is that what you do like faggot boy?" The other player kept saying rude things to Louis and Louis felt like hiding under a rock and cry "What did you say bro? Huh? Want me to beat you up?" Justin came and was practically shoving the other player with his chest. The referee came over separating them, switching Justin and Zayn's spot so they won't interfere.   
Half time just came and they were losing by 5 points. "Ugh this sucks!" Louis ran his fingers in his hair. "Don't worry mate, we'll beat them for sure" Zayn patted him on the back. Surely, Louis thinks Zayn is always right, but he isn't sure know.  
Getting pack into his position, Louis looked around the crowd at people's faces. So many of them, but one caught his eyes. Harry stood up and waved at Louis, who was still staring with a big smile on his face. When the referee blew his whistle, the game was about to begin. "No," Louis thought "the first game that Harry will see me play of my last game of the season and I'm not going to lose" He ran as fast as he could and passed the ball to Liam who ended up making a goal.   
The game kept on like this until finally they won by 6 points. Harry came down the stands and hugged Louis "You did so great babe, I'm so proud of you" Harry kissed Louis, which made all the other players "awe" them. After everything, they got back home and when Louis told him about the guy from the other team saying rude things about him and how he was defended by Niall and Justin. Harry kisses Louis and tells him that he is perfect. Louis moans into the kiss and starts to undress both of them. Harry kisses down to Louis body saying how much he loves every single part of him and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Harry gets lube, squirts it on his fingers, and starts to finger Louis "Uh, Harry" Louis pushes down more into Harry's fingers. Harry already had 3 fingers in him, so when he pulled it out he slipped his aching hard, slick with lube penis into Louis; replacing his fingers. "Ohh, Harry" Louis groaned, "Shh, I love you babe, just enjoy this" Harry whispered and thrust into Louis with a good pace, but deeper. Harry had his hands on Louis' waist and was pulling his backwards and watched as Louis throw his head back, when he hits his prostate. "Fuck, Harry" Louis moaned, Harry started going faster knowing that he wasn't going to last very long. "Shit, I'm coming" Louis whispered as Harry kept going hard and fast on his prostate "Me too, babe" With three more thrust Harry came in Louis, Harry reached over to Louis' penis and started to give him a hand job till he ejaculated all over Harry's hand and the covers. "I love you so much; I'm so going to report that other player. That's bad sportsmanship." Harry told Louis "You are wonderful and beautiful, I feel like Bill gates would be jealous of me because I wouldn't trade you for all the money in the world." Harry kissed Louis, who kissed back "Thank you so much, Harry! I love you so much" They both cuddle with each other to sleep.


End file.
